Start Again
by XxRana811
Summary: The Story Is Taking Place between 6x12 and 6x13 After Sam'a Soul is Back With Dean and Sam's POV about what happned and what gonna happen and a SURPRISE at the end of the Story :D


_Author's note : This is My first ever SPN Fanfic i just wanted sth to happen in the show so bad that i wrote it in a fic :D and i also LOVe the Chick Flick Moments ALOT so,,, ^_^ Its a One Shot Story takes place between 6x12 and 6x13 after Sam Got hiis Soul Back 3 Hope Y'all Will Enjoy _

_A Special BIG Thanks to My Deary Aya Salim The AWESOMEST Beta Ever LUV u Baby 3 Here Comes The Story Hope u like it _

* * *

_Ramble On,_

_And now's the time,_

_the time is now,_

_to sing my song,  
I'm going around the world,_

_I got to find my girl on my way_

Sam Woke up at Dean's singing as usual. For Sam, it was like they didn't get separated for more than a year, but despite the fact that he couldn't remember anything, he was yet, not okay with it, not after what Cas has told him.

Sam sat properly as Dean looked at him, still singing. "I've been this way for ten years. to the day, RAMBLE ON, gotta find the queen of all my dreams." Dean sang along with the song in excitement.

"Can't you at least stop singing like that. Dean, I was dreaming of the song." Sam told Dean letting out a heavy sigh.

Dean smiled turning the music down. "C'mon, Sammy, I Know you don't remember the past year, but didn't you miss me at all?"

"Ummm, speaking of the past year, wh..." Sam started but Dean didn't give him the chance to finish his what he was about to say.

"NO NO NO. I told you, Sam, don't dig into that road. Please, could you… you said you're sorry and it's okay. I mean, it wasn't even you."

"But," Sam tried to talk but Dean cut him off again

"And don't you tell me 'it was me', I know you're a bitch not a dick."

"Fine, you jerk." Sam scoffed trying his best not to smile.

"Yea, that's the spirit, Sammy." Dean said winking at his brother.

"So, what's the word?" Sam asked

"Bobby called; he thinks something big is going on." Dean answered simply.

"Amen. I mean, dude, dragons are real. Any word from Cas?"

"Do not mention to me that freaking child; he can't even keep his mouth shut that son of a bitch." Dean said pouting a little.

"He intended well, you know." Sam said smiling sadly.

"Yeah Right." Dean laughed sarcastically.

Getting Sam's soul back was more like a fresh start for Dean who always felt responsible of his brother. He still believed that taking care of Sam and keeping him safe and out of troubles was his job. After the apocalypse mess, after Sam threw himself into Lucifer's cage, sacrificing his own life to save the world, Dean was broken and torn apart in ways no one could ever imagine after losing his brother. Even with Lisa and Ben, living the apple pie life that he always dreamed of, he never felt whole. A piece of his soul was always missing.

When Sam got back his soul pulling his pieces together, Dean was convinced that they could start over again. And this time, he couldn't fail. Deep down, he was thankful and grateful for the Death's horseman wall inside Sam's head, to hold back all the nasty memories and all the torture and suffering that Sam witnessed in there, to keep him one piece and be his _brother_ again. And that was all Dean truly wanted.

On the road to Bobby's, the sound of the Impala's engine mixed with the loud sound of Led Zeppelin's 'Ramble On' was the only sound keeping the Winchester's company.

* * *

Arriving Bobby's, (Sam And Dean) made their way through the salvage yard before parking the impala and alighted. Dean saw the reluctance in Sam's eyes before he realized what must have had popped in his brother's head.

"Bobby knows it wasn't you, Sammy, just relax." Dean Said trying to comfort Sam.

"I don't Know man, I'm Just ..." Sam sighed heavily. "I don't know how to feel about the whole thing." Without another reply (word), Dean started walking towards the house hopping to see bobby before Sam does.

Dean was granted his wish, as bobby wasn't at his writing desk when they entered the house. He was relieved knowing exactly where bobby could be.

"I'm going to get some whiskey from the basement." Said Dean quickly not waiting for Sam's reply.

"Dean, there ..." paused Sam as his brother went down stairs to the basement. "Two bottles here." He said quietly throwing a frustrating hand in the air knowing what exactly his brother was going to do.

"Hey, ya Bobby." Dean greeted Bobby once he saw him in the middle of the basement going through his dusty books.

"Dean, glad you came that fast, I've got these books and I keep reading about that purgatory you told me about. You know it..."

"Ahm, just ...wait, Bobby, I need to tell you something." Dean said cutting him off, "Umm, It's Sam, he knew about last year, and ... you know, what he was about to do to you." Dean stuttered making Bobby look at him Clueless

"Did you..?"

"Of course not, Bobby. It was CAS!" Dean said angrily hearing Bobby's laughter. Dean said reluctantly " Can you not, ugh, you know it wasn't him, right? Sammy would never..." Dean trailed off biting his lower lip.

"Of course I know, boy. It just had its moment; you are like my own sons, you idjits. Even if you tried to kill me once in a while." Bobby said rolling his eyes.

"Okay then." Dean sighed in big relief. "Oh, gimme a bottle of whisky or somethin'."

"Dean, There are Two bottles up there."

"Oh crap." Dean muttered as he headed upstairs.

Seeing Sam sitting in front of Bobby's desk reading some book, Dean was satisfied he got that feeling that everything was normal and going to be okay. That was all he always wanted, although seeing the whiskey bottle beside Sam made him think that it wasn't well played, still, he grabbed a glass and quietly sat in front of Sam onthe chair pouring himself a shot.

"Hey, Sam, good to see you, boy." Bobby said joining them in the room.

"Hey BB…Bobby." Sam said stuttering adjusting in his seat. "Bobby ummmm… I'm..."

"See you son are reading the new king James', did you get to Corinthians 3:10-15 which indicates that purgatory is an intermediate state for soul purification?" Bobby said asked cutting Sam off. Hearing that 'SON' word from Bobby, Sam was eased as it was really meant from Bobby , and that was all Sam needed, at least for that moment now.

"Yea it's just, it doesn't make sense. Did Crowley really want it for location?" Sam asked pouting."Now he is dead but yet, there are dragons kidnapping virgins."

"I agree with you Sam, Crowley has always been one manipulative son of a bitch." Dean said pouring himself another shot of whiskey, which seemed to be reminded Bobby who to opened his flask to refill it.

"Guy's its just 2 PM." Sam told Dean and Bobby sighing.

"Hey, Sammy! Don't be a joy killer; it's probably 10 PM somewhere." Dean said joyfully almost smirking. Although it looked like that Dean wanted to shut Sam up, deep down he wanted Sam to argue with him and to be that "Joy killer" he always had been to him, it just felt so right to Dean and he was extremely glad about it.

"I don't know, boys, but whatever Crowley was up to, I think it isn't over." Bobby said snapping Dean out of his thoughts.

"Speaking of that, don't you think it's just a little, umm a bit quite. I mean, we wasted the King of hell, and there was nothing from his fellow LOYAL demons!" Dean said in a worried tone wondering, "And we didn't even hear from Meg, do u you think the bitch ran for the post?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, Dean, you said she was eager to take him down, but you are right, it doesn't feel so right that there wasn't a single act of revenge taken here." Sam said putting the whiskey bottle away from Dean's reach.

"Fine then, I'll grab a bear." Dean said smiling widely, teasing his younger brother.

"Hello Dean, Sam, Bobby."

Once Dean reached the fridge grabbing a bear, he winced dropping it hearing Cas's voice behind his back. Dean turned around only to see Cas just inches away from him, he glared at Cas who stepped back knowing exactly what Dean was about to tell him. Dean just passed him by coldly taking his seat back in front of Sam, on the chair.

"Is there something wrong?" Cas asked innocently.

"Oh no, God no, it's just your broadcasting abilities Cas, that are GETTING ON MY NERVES!" Dean said nervously almost yelling. Cas just turned his blue eyes between the three of them clueless, trying to know what was going on, that's when Sam took pity on him and told him.

"It's Okay, Cas. Dean is just sorta furious that you told me about last year." Sam said smiling sadly at Cas while Dean huffed rolling his eyes.

"Oh!" Cas said Simply which teased Dean even more.

A long awkward moment of silence passed before Bobby, who was busy ready, cut it off.)

"Look here, it says that the souls in purgatory are purified to be united with God eventually. Is that even making sense to any of you?" Bobby asked looking back at the boys and Cas blankly.

"I don't know Bobby, but what i do know that these souls are strong, the strongest i assume, and I'm just relieved that we stopped Crowley before he reached purgatory." Dean said heading to the couch

"Yea, thanks to Cas." Sam acknowledged. "So, Cas how is the things up ther?" Sam asked.

"It's a civil war, Sam, I have to be stronger than Raphael to beat him, and it doesn't seem to be easy at all." Cas said in a frustrating tone.

"But you will let us help, Cas, right? Anytime." Sam said assuring Cas.

"Yes, Cas. You just have to ask." Dean said lying on the couch with a barley one opened eye

"Yes, of course. I'll be in touch." Cas Said before he vanished in the thin air leaving the trio, you drowning in their thoughts of Heaven, Hell and Purgatory.

* * *

(When) Dean Woke up, he saw Sam was still on his chair with his laptop.

"Looks like stopping the apocalypse didn't stop the disasters after all." Sam said with disappointment.

"Disasters are unstoppable; Sammy, but you did saved the world." Dean said getting off the couch. "Where is Bobby?" He asked yawning.

"Off for supplies." Sam answered simply.

"Great we're almost outta bear."

"Umm, Dean, you said you were with Lisa and ben the last year, I Just want you to know that if you want to go back to them, it's okay, Really."

"Na, I don't want to." Dean said shaking his head.

"Dean, I know you, you've always wanted a family, it was always the one thing you wanted the most." Sam said standing up.

"No, Sam. That wasn't the one thing I wanted the most, you know what was it; it was YOU to be safe. The only thing that made me go and knocki on their door was my promise to you."

But, Dean..."

"Sam Please, the whole last year my daily nightmare was picturing you in the cage, I tried hell a lot of a hell of things to bust you out but every time I failed, and now, now you're here and I, I can't fail you again, Sammy. I just can't." Dean Said in a shaky voice letting a tear escape his eyelids in spite of him.

"You never failed me, Dean." Sam said firmly. He had always known his brother; he was always able to see right through him, and all this "IM A BADASS HUNTER" attitude. He knew that the apple pie life he wished for Dean wasn't actually as perfect as Sam wanted it to be, he wanted Dean to be happy but he didn't know what exactly to do.

Dean's cell rang cutting that tense moment between the brothers off. "Bobby, yea of course, what do you need?" Dean asked Bobby through the phone. "A what?... ah, where did you put it? Okay, just, JUST calm down, I'll Search."

"Jeez, when he's nervous." dean said rolling his eyes then tossed the cell back into his jacket's pocket.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, man. He told me about a book which may help figuring out the real deal of purgatory, but he can't remember where he put it; i can't even remember the name of the book. He was yelling, I think it may be something Jewish." Dean told his brother wiping his face.

"May be if we search we'll find it." Sam Said.

"Oh, but where to start here, Sammy? It's a complete mess, and if we don't find it he will surely be pissed." Dean said whining.

"Well, we'll try, Do you have other option?" Sam asked, but all he got from Dean was a sigh.

…

"I can't find it." Dean huffed

"DEAN, it's the fifth time you're telling me that in the last 30 minutes; maybe if you search you'll find it."

"I am Searching." Dean Said grabbing a bear.

"No, you're not." Sam said back annoyed.

"And how can I find anything in that place?" Dean Said waving with a dusty book.

"Quit bitching, Dean and search, would you?" Sam said impatiently.

Dean tried to take Sam's words and really search, however he was searching in all the wrong places, but he stopped to one of Bobby's lockers as he found something he really missed.

"Sammy!" Dean called his brother softly.

"Okay, just stop searching, I'll search alone even tha..." Sam trailed off seeing Dean holding the amulet, Sam's gift for him back when they were kids.

"Yo.., you kept it?" Dean asked trying to control his tome but it still came out shaky.

"Yea." Sam sighed. "After you threw it I knew you were angry with me, but I just knew you didn't mean it that way," Sam's tone shifted slightly. "So, I picked it up to give it back to you the next Christmas, but guess what? That next Christmas hasn't arrived yet." Sam scoffed smiling a bit.

"Well, I won't wait till the Christmas, I have to admit, Sammy, I regretted throwing it, but I was really pissed at you." Dean said wearing the amulet.

"Yea, I know." Sam scoffed again sitting on the couch.

"Well, thank you, Sammy, I Guess." Dean said softly joining his brother on the couch.

"WHAT YOU TWO IDJITS ARE DOING? DID YOU FIND MY DAMN BOOK?" Bobby yelled at the both of them once he entered seeing Sam and Dean sitting beside each other peacefully.

"Oh, Crap!" Dean said hitting his forehead with his hand.

* * *

So Wahtcha think "Worried Look" Hope u enjoyed it And Yay for the amulet i wanted that to happen ever since Dark Side of The Moon :D :D  
So Plz Plz Plz Review and feel free to criticize , criticism and suggestions will be most appreciated


End file.
